


This Is Exactly (Where I’m Supposed To Be)

by Blue_Haze28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming our to parents, Drabble, M/M, its very fluffy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Haze28/pseuds/Blue_Haze28
Summary: Prompt : aaah ok. wolfstar, angst, fluff or smut idc i'd love wolfstar and parents (either euphemia & fleamont or lyall & hope) please and thank you!OrSirius And Remus and in love and Euphemia and Fleamont are Supportive
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	This Is Exactly (Where I’m Supposed To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but cute ;)

“Are you sure about this, Pads?” Remus asked for the seventh time that evening anxiously twiddling with the top two buttons of his shirt as he nervously bites his lip. “Moony, moonshine, my darling, I love you, I really do, but please stop asking that.” Sirius groaned from where he was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. 

“Ugh, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Remus sighed and plopped down at the end of the bed. “It’s okay darling, I know you’re nervous to tell them.” Sirius shifted over so that he was sitting next to Remus and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, chuckling softly when his boyfriend buried his face in his neck. 

“What if they hate me after this, Pads. What of they don’t approve. I know how much they mean to you.” Remus asks softly against the skin of his neck. “Oh, love,” Sirius signed and brushed his fingers through Remus’ hair. “They won’t hate you. How could (anyone hate you? You’re too cute for that.” Sirius laughs gently, still stroking his hair. “They aren’t going to have a problem with it, I promise.” Sirius tells him, and cards his fingers into the thick, chestnut curls on his boyfriends head. 

Slowly, Remus removes his head from its spot in the crook of Sirius’ neck and looks at his boyfriend with big, chocolate brown eyes. “Thank you, Pads.” Remus says softly and kisses Sirius gently. 

Sirius sighs and untangles his fingers from Remus’ hair to settle them on his waist instead, relaxing into the kiss. Remus clutches Sirius’ shoulders desperately when he tugs him closer, onto his lap and bites his bottom lip, laving his tongue over after to sooth the sting. “Sirius,” Remus gasps when he pulls away to breath, Sirius already moving to kiss and suck on Remus’ neck. “Sirius, stop, we have to leave soon.” Remus manages to get out, pushing on his boyfriends shoulders gently and climbing off of his lap. “But Remmy...” Sirius whines and pouts up at him and Remus laughs and kisses him chastely. 

The ride to the Potter’s has Remus getting anxious all over again, but whenever he clenches his fist too tightly or bites his lip too hard, Sirius will place his hand on top of his and run his fingers over his knuckles and shoot his the (stunning, pearly white smile that never fails to make Remus relax and butterflies to explode in this stomach. 

When they’re standing out side the front door to the Potter’s house, Remus’ hands are shaking. This definitely isn’t the first time Remus has met Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, but time is certainly different. Other than the Marauders, no one actually (knew that Sirius and Remus we’re dating. They had decided to not actively tell anyone at Hogwarts, but rather let people realise on their own, but they hadn’t taken into account how close they were (before they started dating, so when Sirius presses a kiss to his forehead at lunch in the great hall, no one batted an eyelash. 

But standing infront of this door, meant that they now had to actively tell someone that wasn’t Peter, who wasn’t surprised at all, or James, who helped them get together in the first place. 

Remus (knew how important Euphemia and Fleamont were to Sirius and he would (never want to do anything to compromise his relationship with them, but Sirius is the one who asked if he could tell him, and Remus just can’t tell him no. 

The door opens to reveal a very enthusiastic James who roughly pulls them into a hug. “C’mon, mum and dad are in the kitchen.” James says and tugs Sirius, who in turn pulls Remus into the house.  
Sirius! Remus! It’s lovely to see you again, dears.” Euphemia smiles and hugs both of them when they walk into the kitchen. “This is...a lot of food, Mrs.Potter.” Remus says eyeing the plates, upon plates of food in front of them. “Oh don’t you worry about that, these boys eat enough to feed the entirety of Hogwarts.” Fleamont laughs heartily and claps Sirius and James on the back. 

“So...mum,” Sirius starts, and looks down at his plate. “Yes, dear?” Euphemia looks up earnestly at Sirius and Remus gulps, he knows where this is going. “I, uh, need to tell you something.” Sirius says and hesitantly looks up at Euphemia who looks at him concernedly. “What is it, Sirius? Is everything alright?” Fleamont, stops eat and asks. “Yeah, you alright, mate?” James asks, furrowing his eyebrows. “Oh yeah, everything’s fine! It’s just...I’m dating someone.” Sirius finally says sheepishly and smiles at Euphemia. “Oh, Sirius, that’s great! What’s her name?” Euphemia says brightly, and reaches across the table to place her hand on top of Sirius’ and Remus’ fist clenches under the table and he bites his lip nervously. 

“It’s, uhm, it’s actually, “what’s (his name”, mum.” Sirius says and looks anxiously at Euphemia, who widens her eyes and a beams at him. “Oh, Sirius, I’m so proud of you.” Euphemia tells him and Sirius hesitantly looks at Fleamont who has a huge smile on his face. “So, what’s he like? Does he go to Hogwarts with you? How old is he?” Euphemia fires question after question excitedly and James laughs. 

“Well, you actually know him...” Sirius trails off and looks at Remus and gives him that heart stopping smile and for a moment, they’re alone, and Remus can only think (holy shit I love this man so much, but then the moment is broken by an excited squeal and Euphemia is jumping up and pulling both Sirius and are us into a massive hug, “I so happy for both of you.” Euphemia says and when she pulls back Remus is pretty sure he sees tears in her eyes but he just smiles and presses himself into Sirius’ side while his boyfriend laughs and wraps an arm around his waist. 

“I helped them get together!” James exclaims proudly and Fleamont laughs and they listen to James explain the elaborate plan on how he got them together, and then there’s a touch to Remus’ hand and Euphemia is looking at him gently, “Look after my boy, okay?” she tells him and Remus nods and turns his head to look at Sirius who’s laughing at something Fleamont said he can’t help but feel like this is (exactly here he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @the-aggressiveshipper


End file.
